


Another Kiss?

by liqhters



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, basically me just trying to write something else bc i cant finish that other junhao fic in my drafts, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqhters/pseuds/liqhters
Summary: Minghao wants a kiss and Junhui has numerous mini heart attacks in a short span of time with Minghao.





	Another Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am writing this fic bc i was bored and can't sleep. also i need motivation for my other junhao fic which i can't seem to finish lmao anyways i hope you enjoy! -with love, Grace xoxo

Junhui was snoozing on his bunkbed after a long day of shooting for their Al1 teasers when he felt a dip on his bedside. He opens his eyes and there was Minghao still in  _that_ oversized hoodie, sleeve covered hands folded close to his chest and looking at him. He's so adorable and Junhui thinks he's having a heart attack.

"Hey, Hao what's up?" Junhui sits up to give more room for Minghao which the younger takes and scoots closer to him. Junhui takes his soft sweater paws in his hands and kisses them earning a soft laugh from Minghao. Junhui feels another mini heart attack coming.

Minghao had changed a lot this come back, with a more cool, kinda bad boy look in contrast to his cutie concept when they first debuted but the soft cuddly Minghao was still there, just away from the cameras and all for Junhui. 

Junhui was sure he was going to have aneurysm when Minghao moved to sit on his lap, straddling the older and putting his sweater paws on his chest which Junhui was still holding. Minghao smiles at him like he hung up the moon and tilts his head a little.

"Hi, hyung."  _Goddammit._ Junhui was sure he was going to die from heart attacks.

He clears his throat and adjusts himself to a more comfortable position before placing his hands on Minghao's waist. Junhui stares at Minghao's soft features in the bright L.A. sun that filters through the window. 

"Um I-- C-can I- um have a-a " 

"A what honey?" Junhui squuezes his waist and pulls him closer to him, all warm and blushing cheeks.

"A k-kiss?" Junhui is screaming inside. 

He leans up to press a soft kiss to Minghao's mouth but pulls away too quickly for the younger's liking.

"Another o-one." Minghao demands and Junhui breathes out a laugh but gives another quick peck. Minghao whines.

"Hyung, one more." Minghao had gotten more confident and Junhui was thinking why Minghao was asking in the first place. He was too cute and unhealthy for Junhui's heart. Junhui tightens his arms around Minghao's waist and lifts the smaller boy up to lay him down on the bed. He settles between his legs and leans on his elbows beside Minghao's head. 

"Hyung~" Minghao's hands were still clutched on the front of his shirt, tugging. Junhui complies and presses down Minghao's body with his own, pinning down the younger boy. He presses his lips against his and Minghao makes a noise of satisfaction and puts his arms around Junhui's neck. 

He opens his mouth willingly and lets Junhui in and Junhui is so  _so_ inlove he feels his stomach turning, toes curling as he kisses Minghao harder, with every ounce of love he has in his body until Minghao is tugging at his hair and pulls away. 

Junhui looks down at Minghao, now with glossy, red bitten lips and panting and eyes still closed. Junhui kisses his nose. 

"I love you." Minghao looks up him and scrunches up his nose. He hides his face with his sweater paws and snuggles to Junhui's chest. Junhui wonders if Minghao can feel his heart spasms because of the younger boy's cuteness.

Honestly, Junhui's chest hurts. 

He hears MInghao's muffled voice from beneath him. "Another kiss?" 

Junhui asks the gods when his pain will end.

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE COME BE FRIENDS WITH ME AND REQUEST SMTH ON[TWITTER!](https://twitter.com/ujinology)**


End file.
